The strongest love is in the heart
by The Shattered
Summary: After defeating Naraku, Inuyasha finds himself all alone. He seeks his brother, Sesshomaru for comfort, and finds more then what he expected to find. Inusess
1. Chapter 1

It was night in the forest of the western lands, and its lord was at unrest. The night was growing later, morning fast approaching. The moon, full overhead, cast a dim light on the surrounding cherry blossom trees, adding to the soft, almost romantic quality of the night. The air was of decent temperature, neither too hot, nor too cold. Sesshomaru glanced up at the moon, his ice blue eyes softening ever so gently at the effect of the night. Jaken, and the beast ah un , were back at his castle, giving the human child, Rin, a bath. He, however, was not interested in such mundane tasks as washing the child; his intent was on patrolling his forest, and discovering the source of the odd, feminine scent that was in it. He had been out of several hours so far, scouring the forest. As of late, he had found nothing more concerning then the occasional usajii-youkai, or rabbit demon. The scent, however, came from none of them, but from something more obsolete- different. Sighing to himself in defeat, the lord of the western lands planted himself at the base of one of the larger trees, the long trellises of his hair cascading on the mossy bed underneath him. Sniffing in again deeply, he tried once more to determine the whereabouts of the peculiar smell. It was familiar to him, almost like a welcomed presence. It disturbed him, however, that he couldn't find where the aroma originated from. Closing his eyes, the youkai succumbed to the peaceful nothingness of sleep.

At the edge of the forest, a campfire was lit, and one lone, canine looking figure sat before it, arms wrapped firmly around the body. Upon close inspection, snow white hair glistened in the moonlight, complimented by beautiful, golden eyes. However, there was a rare glimpse of sadness in them, almost a scream echoing in their golden pools, creating a tsunami of hurt and pain. Glancing up at the moon, the same one his half-brother had just been glancing upon, he sighed longingly, and then he too, relinquished himself to shattered dreams.

The next morning came too early for Sesshomaru. Groaning with stiffness, he lurched to a standing position, pulling loose bits of leaves and twigs out of his long mane. Grumbling, his catlike eyes squinted as he glanced in the direction of the now rising sun, attempting to determine what time it was. Grimacing, he started briskly walking to his home.

Inuyasha also was awaking from his slumber. Sighing, he lifted from his moss bed, and gathered his few possessions, before setting off again, alone. He headed in the direction of a large citadel- the mansion of the western lands. Sesshomarus home. Passing the dense forest surroundings, Inuyasha strode quietly over the landscape, his long, slender legs carrying him quickly over the distance. Pausing at a decent sized brook, Inuyasha quickly glanced around to see if the area was uninhabited. Finding nothing more then a few butterflies, he quickly disrobed, then stepped into it, slowly lowering himself into its serene depths with a contented sigh. Dunking his head under the waves, he scrubbed his scalp vigorously with something Kagome called "Shampoo". To him however, it smelt funny, like orange peels. Dunking his head back under the water, he relaxed momentarily, enjoying the feeling of the water around him. His senses dulled by the strong shampoo scent, he had no smelt the approach of his brother.

On the way back to his castle, sesshomaru came across a beautiful, rich scent, one that made him simply purr with delight. Ears flicking foward in intrest, he strayed from his origonal path to investigate where this smell originated from. After about 20 paces in the smells direction, his accute ears picked up the sound of running water. Stepping closer still, he peered through the thick green foliage. His golden eyes warmed instantly as they took in the sight of his brother- Inuyasha. A happy smile replaced the typical frown on his face, as he quietly observed the currently naked form of his younger brother.

Oblivious, inuyasha continued his serene relaxsation. His dog ears, wet from the water, twitched slightly at the sound of a cracking branch. Passing it off for a deer, he ignored it, and relaxed further. He sighed softly, then reached down into the water's depths, his clawed hand reaching down for his now erected member. Stroking it softly, he sank deeper into the water.

Sesshomarus golden eyes were unwavering, drinking in the sight of his little brother, then sniffed the air again, drowning himself in the scent of Inuyasha's arousal. Purring to himslef, he breathed deeply in again. Now, noticing the slight bulge in hsi own kimono, reached downwards to undo his obi, and reached inwards to join inuyasha.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha purred with pleasure, his back up agenst a rock for support. ripples slowly moved throughout the waters, in a rythmic pattern that mached the rythem of his hand. His eyes were glazed over with sheer arousal, there golden hues glowing brighter then usial. His ears flicked slightly, spasmically, at random intervals. Inuyasha was lost to everything, but the growing heat between his legs. Faster his hand pumped, as his breath became slightly labored. Breathing in raggedly, he moaned out a single understandable word.

"Sessy..." Sesshomaru, upon hearing this, immidiately stopped his own administrations in suprise. He strained his ears, trying to catch what else his little brother might whisper. As he listened, however, he felt his own heat growing, and becoming anxious for attention. Sesshomaru, ears still alert, resumed his own rythem.

"Please...oh sessy...big brother...sessy-sama..." breathy little words excaped from inuyashas lips as he drew closer to his orgasm. The water's ripples became more violent, and more voliumious. He whimpered softly, as his hips began to buck agesnt his hand, creating more waves in the already busy brook. panting now, inuyasha pumped harder, his hand moving faster then before. his whispers grew to near screams, and the time between them grew less.

Sesshomaru, now nearing his orgasm aswell, pumped in silent rythem with his younger brother, trying to not moan out aswell. The most he allowed himself were a few, hushed whimpers, and pleanty of heavy panting.

"SESSY!" cumming with a scream, inuyasha bucked his hips wildly, stars flashing across his eyes. Blacks spots thretened to overcome his vision. He was in a very relaxed,and pleasureable state of mind. Moaning softly, he reached up his hand to lick a small amount of cum off of one diget. The rest, however, washed away with the rolling brook. Breathing deeply, Inuyasha kept his eyes closed, and rested in the afterglow of his orgasm.

Sesshomaru came in the same instance, nearly crying out with his brother. Biting his lower lip, it began to bleed, trickling down his pale skin. Slipping his hand out of his kimono, Sesshomaru licked the droplets of cum off his fingers, before retying his Obi. Stepping backwards, he jumped as he heard a loud crack. Realizing he had stepped on a stick, he cursed softly, as he had now announced his presence. Even in such a relaxed state of mind, Inuyasha surely must have heard.

Hearing the snap, Inuyasha jumped to his sences, and growled, looking about. "Whos there! Come the fuck out, whoever the hell you are!"

Sesshomaru grimanced, the mutter to himself. "Oh shit..."


	3. Chapter 3

Emerging cautiously from his hiding place, Sesshomaru slowly stepped through the leafy tapestry that had origionally covered him. Gazing at inuyasha, he continued foward causiously, his steps almost hesitant, as if he had to mentally force each step. He inched closer and closer to his brother, his eyes tracing the grass. Recalling the scene that had just passed before him, only sheer moments ago, the tips of his ears tinged a gentle pink, in addition to the slight warmth that now donned his cheeks. He stopped about five paces from where inuyasha was still submerged in the brook.

Inuyasha was in shock- his eyes were like dinnerplaces- large and glazed over. Like Sesshomaru, he sported a bright blush that spred across his nose, and ran over both his slender cheeks. Struggling to rise, Inuyasha moved his mouth wordlessly, his lips parting and closing several times before he cleared his throat with a barely autible 'ahem'. Finally rising up from the water, Inuyashas finely sculpted chest was clearly visible, little droplets of water running down from his sholders, making small ripples in the water that barely concealed his lower half. After several more aquard moments, Inuyasha muttered a single word. "Sessy?"

Sesshomaru was too encaptured by his brothers bare chest to move. He was riveted to the spot, his eyes tracing his brothers almost feminine curves, sliding down the finely toned mucles. His blush deepened- changing from a sakura blossom pink, to the red of a rose. Blinking, Sesshomaru gazed deeply into Inuyashas eyes, seemingly drinking from their depth. Remembering himself, Sesshomaru blinked several times, trying to regain his alof composure. "Ooh, its just you, Inuyasha. I thaught i heard a female youkai in heat, but all find is my sniviling mutt of a brother." A little bit of blood trickled down from the corner of Sesshomaru's lip, from where he bit it to keep himself from moaning too loudly.

"But, Sessy, diddn't you just..." His eyes flicked over Sesshomaru in worried confusion. Inuyasha's ears tilted downwards, giving a visual desplay of the worry he felt inside. Inuyasha has just masturbated to the thaught of his brother- and now here he was, standing right infront of him, knowing exactly what he had done. A shameful blush tinged his face, as he lowered his eyes to gaze at the ground right belove Sesshomaru's feet.

"Unlike you, Inuyasha, im not a freak. I dont harbor insestuious feelings towardw you. Like i said, i thaught you were a female in heat. Nothing more." His eyes traced once more appreciately over inuyasha stomache and chest, before continuing. "Wh would you even think i would have an interest in the likes of you, Inuyasha. I could have any female i want. I would NEVER choose someone like you." He turned gracefully, stalking back into the bushes, leaving a now naked and crying Inuyasha in his wake.


End file.
